A Lover's Alibi
by Classic Coke
Summary: Fionna, an ordinary sixteen year old girl who attends Candy Kingdom High School, has her entire life turned upside down when she gets herself mixed into the lives of the infamous Vampire King, Marshall Lee, and the highly-sought after student body president, Prince Gumball. Rating is subject to change. Fiolee.
1. Prologue: Getting Down To Business

(**Authors note: **This story takes place in a semi-modern version of Aaa, where most of the characters are attending high school. Other than minor changes made to the setting and some character details, everything else will remain the same. (eg. Marshall Lee's ability to float, Cake's ability to shape shift, etc.)

On occasion, there will be sexual scenes, but chapters with said sexual scenes in them will usually contain a warning beforehand.

Another thing to note is that this'll be a song-fic, so in later chapters, there will be bits and pieces of lyrics that'll fit into certain situations of the story. However, this will only be the case when a character is performing the song, or the song is physically playing in the background of that setting.)

* * *

**Prologue: Getting Down To Business**

**The Candy Kingdom High school Homecoming Dance!**

Those seven words were printed in a bright, florescent pink font, scribbled haphazardly on a blank sheet of paper with little confetti glued poorly on to it's naked surface. A short, blonde haired female by the name of Fionna stood directly in front of the poster, her eyes glued on it like the styrofoam stars were, scrutinizing some nameless individual's work. Originally, she was making her way to the music room, when this foreign advertisement caught her eye, causing her to make an abrupt stop. There were countless jumbled thoughts going through her head during those few seconds that she stood there, and as she slowly began to continue her stride towards her destination, she couldn't help but look back at it once more – as if it were some creature ready to devour her at any moment.

The fuss over this was unreal, and only now did she begin to realize that. Candy Kingdom High School had preparation mode in full swing for the coming of this event, and there wasn't a single student who wasn't excited - girls already had their entire outfit planned out, and guys were already starting to ask girls out as companions, or both were arranging groups in which they'd all go together. The event planning committee had really blown up this event (a little out of proportion, in Fionna's opinion), as there was always something going on to advertise it. Whether it be someone on the morning announcements counting down the days until Homecoming, or random, poorly made posters (such as the one she had just passed) popping up everywhere. On the odd day, some of the students would be handing them out in class, but most days, they were just taped on to walls or shoved into lockers. Of course, the principal's son was arranging it, so it would make sense why there was so much commotion. And what's more, was that almost all girls had their sights set out to ask the principal's son to be their date. In fact, Prince Gumball was so popular that he even had girls asking him out the day he had uttered the first word about his thoughts on even hosting a Homecoming Dance to begin with.

And how very like him to turn all of the invitations down. Prince Gumball was known as the type to belong to everyone, but belong to no one at the same time. "A man of the people" was what Cake once called him, and it was fitting. After all, it was no secret that half the student population had a crush on him, and if not a crush, then he was admired by the other half. Guys wanted to be like him, girls wanted to be with him – and as much as the little blonde hated to admit it, she definitely fitted into that category. Although she only considered it a dumb puppy love crush, she couldn't help but acknowledge the way her heart sped up and how her cheeks turned pink at every single thought of him. Even the mere sight of him drew her attention like nothing else – Not that she'd ever admit it, though. However, she couldn't help but feel something akin to redemption as she was relieved she wasn't one of the girls who had gotten her hopes up. If Prince Gumball had said no to so many girls thus far, it could only mean he didn't plan on going with anyone, or he already had a date. With that in mind, Fionna let out a small sigh.

'_I would've gotten rejected too… Like that wouldn't be embarrassing. The whole thought of liking him in the first place is just…'_

Scrunching her face, she immediately defused her thoughts as she felt the sides of her cheeks burning up. Well, it's not like she was planning on asking him any time soon, if at all. Considering the facts that he was student body president, had valedictorian on lock, plus he was the principal's son? That only made the task much more intimidating than it already was… As if his good looks and charming personality weren't enough. While his good looks and charm were one thing that she wasn't entirely intimidated by, when she stopped and compared her achievements with his… It was just too overwhelming. And _that_ thought definitely brought some color to her cheeks, and not in a good way.

But where did Fionna stand in the midst of all this? It wasn't as if she wasn't excited for the homecoming dance, per se. That wasn't the case at all – even though it was true that she was probably way less excited in comparison to everyone else. But this sort of thing wasn't her forte anyway. Even if the event was only a little more than a month away, she hadn't even begun to consider what she was going to wear. Initially, she had thought that wearing her usual day-to-day outfit would've been okay. After all, she didn't need to dress fancy for anybody, and as far as she knew – she wasn't planning on going with anyone special. But, in the back of her mind, she was full aware that there was no chance in Aaa that Cake would let her attend the homecoming in her regular attire. Thus, as much as she dreaded it, there would be some point in time when looking for some proper formal wear would be necessary. Knowing how Cake was about these things, Fionna could already hear her demanding to let her help choose a dress, and it'd probably have to be some sort of gorgeous, over-the-top dress that would make Fionna stand out.

Sighing and shaking her head free of the idle thoughts, she continued on her way, forcing herself not to look over her shoulder again. Not that she'd really need to though, since posters just like the one she had passed were posted all over the school – although most were made a lot nicer that the earlier, disorganized mess of an advertisement.

'_Homecoming dance, huh. That's what Marshall's preparing for right now…'_ She thought to herself, her fingers subconsciously tightening their grip on the straps of her absinthe green backpack as her mind flooded with images of the black haired male. '_I wonder if he's taking anyone to the dance…'_

For a split second, Fionna continued to stride forward, all thoughts gradually evacuating her mind with each passing step. But immediately after, she faltered in her stride after seemingly realizing what she had just thought, her eyes widening.

'_Wait, __**If he's **__**taking anyone**__**!?**__' _The blonde haired female screamed in her mind as a bright pink shade began to taint her cheeks. '_Why do I care?! He's my best friend, and it's not like I wanted to __**go**__ with him or anything! …Besides, homecoming dance doesn't really seem like Marshall's scene anyway… And even if he goes, it'll probably just be for the performance. Nothing else.'_

Heaving a heavy sigh and pressing her lips together, Fionna slumped her shoulders as her fingers slid off the straps of her backpack and fell limply at her sides. She was disappointed in herself for even thinking such a thing. '_I already have someone I'd wanna go with, anyway. But…Not like that's ever gonna happen either…Cake talks about it like she's so excited and that it'd be super easy for me to snag a date with Prince Gumball…But…I still haven't told her that I was planning to go alone…'_ Suddenly, images of a slender, tall woman began to cloud Fionna's mind as her frown only grew bigger and her eyes fell to the floor of the hallway. '_Besides, while it would be cool to go with my best friend…I'm pretty sure that if Marshall did go…He'd go with—'_

"Fionna!"

"Huh?"

Snapping out of her state of trance, Fionna's head immediately whirled towards the source of the voice, and just as quickly, she was met face to face with Marshall Lee.

"Oh. Hi, Marshie." Fionna muttered nervously as she adverted her gaze from his face. '_After thinking about that, I can't even look at him straight in the eye…'_

"Hey, Bunnie. Are you feeling okay? What's with you, you're way more ditzy than usual." Marshall observed, cocking an eyebrow at the blonde. "I called your name like three times from inside the music room, and you looked like you were about to walk past me. Did you forget where the music room was or something?"

"No, that's not it…" Fionna muttered under her breath, forcing herself to meet his eyes and flashing him a sheepish smile as she shrugged her shoulders slightly. Clearing her throat, her expression immediately brightened as she grabbed Marshall's shoulders and turned him back towards the music room. "…Anyway, the important thing is that I'm here now! So, let's get started right away!"

Marshall glanced over his shoulder wearily, curious of why his best friend was acting so strange. But, it was clear through the tone of voice that she no longer wanted to discuss the matter; so he decided to drop it, as he probably wouldn't get much of a response if he tried. It occurred to him that he ought to be worried about her, but the more he thought about it, the more he was certain that it was best to just leave it as it was. So that was exactly what he did, as his feet lifted off the ground and he floated in midair, Fionna's small hands automatically slipping off his shoulders as he did so.

"Alright, about time." Marshall replied, snatching his bass guitar from it's position against the wall and slinging it around his shoulders. "You remember the lyrics of the song, right?"

"Yeah, of course!" Fionna exclaimed, looking at him with a confused expression plastered on her face. "Duh, we've only been practicing this song forever, Marshall!"

"I just thought I'd ask since, y'know, you seemed extra ditzy today."

"Do not." Fionna huffed, pouting at the vampire king as she pulled up a chair and plopped down on it; arms folded across her chest.

She knew he was right though, but she wasn't about to pour out everything that was on her mind right then and there. Besides, he'd probably make fun of her for it, and Marshall was never fond of any subject regarding the principal's son.

Snickering, Marshall shook his head lightly at Fionna and playfully rolled his eyes as he began to lightly strum the strings of his bass guitar. "Okay, ready?"

"Ready!"

* * *

I hope you're all enjoying the story so far! Sorry for the massive amounts of background information, but I hope it set up well for a story introduction. Unfortunately, we weren't able to get to the good stuff this time around, but next time we'll definitely be able to get into more exciting things! Until next time~

Please review, follow and favorite, and you'll be MY favorite forever! Any and all feedback will also be greatly appreciated! Let me know if there's anything you'd like to see in the future chapters.


	2. Chapter One: Idle Thoughts

**A/N:** Finally we get some Fiolee action! Without further ado, let's get the show on the road!

* * *

**Chapter one: Idle Thoughts**

**Marshall's POV**

It wasn't playing the song that was the difficult thing. No, I've played this song a whole bunch of times – Hell, I was the one who **wrote** this song to begin with, but… The troubled look that flashed on Fionna's face whenever she thought I wasn't looking was the thing that bothered me. I really wanted to ask what was wrong, but knowing how Fionna was, she'd just brush it off like nothing.

"_Always on the lookout for someone to hate"_

It's cheesy, but I have to admit, being her best friend was something I really liked. We were on the same page on just about everything, and teasing her was way too fun – especially because the reactions she gave me were priceless, and way too easy to get out of her.

Looking at her now, the way she'd turn to me when it was almost my turn to sing – as if I didn't already know that – I couldn't help but think it was sort of cute. But then again, so was everything about Fionna.

"_Picking on me like a dinner plate" _I uttered along with her as she continued to sing her verse.

"_You hid during classes and in between them,"_

_"-Dunked me in the toilets, now it's you that cleans them," _I finished. "_You tried to make me feel bad with the things you do. It ain't so funny when the joke's on you,"_ Giving Fionna a slight nod of my head, I cocked a questioning brow towards her as the corners of her mouth began to lift into a small smile.

"_Ooh, the joke's on you, got everyone laughing, got everyone clapping asking-_"

There was a particular reason that I'd asked Fionna, specifically, to help me out with the vocals for my homecoming songs. It definitely wasn't just because she was my best friend – that would've been biased, especially if she couldn't sing to save her life (lucky for me that wasn't the case). It could've asked any girl in school, and although some might not have been as willing (because some poor suckers in school are afraid of me), I know finding a female duet partner wouldn't have been that difficult at all.

But that's the thing. I didn't want just _anyone_. I wanted Fionna.

"_'How come you look so cool!?'" _I chimed in with her.

You'd have to be there to understand it. But if you saw the way her eyes and face visibly brightened up when she was singing… You'd know instantly why I fell in love with her over and over again, each time we were together, and why I definitely had to have her there with me on stage for my performance.

Scratch that, it wasn't only when she was singing, but it was when she was putting her heart into anything in general. The childish twinkle in her eye was like that of some kid opening up a present on Christmas Eve, and the way she just got so excited over everything, and the way she still believed that anything in the world could be exciting… Things like that were only some of the reasons why I fell in love with her when I first met her.

_"Cause that's the only thing that I learned in school, boy"_

This was my favorite part. Floating over behind her back, I could tell she didn't see me coming. And that was when I flew out from behind her and lifted my fingers away from the strings of my axe bass; placing my fingers beneath her chin and tilting her head towards me, as I threw her a suggestive smirk.

"_Uh-huh_," I replied in a husky voice, bringing our faces so close together that I could practically feel her breath against my face.

And just as expected, it drew out an adorable little giggle from Fionna as she retreated from my grip, turning away with a slight blush on her cheeks.

The only thing that really bothered me at times like this was that whenever I got really close to her and saw that adorable little distressed look pop up on her face, I couldn't tell if it was the close proximity that made her blush… Or if it was the idea of **me** being so close to her in general that made her heart speed up.

"_Cause that's the only thing that I learned in school" _I sang along with her, mentally willing myself to float backwards and slightly away from her, giving her space to try and focus on the song once again.

And just as she always did, she turned back to look at me; cheeks still slightly pink from my little stunt just now, and began to sing the rest of the song.

"_My problem, I never was a model_

_I never was a scholar, _

_But you were always popular. _

_You were singing all the songs I don't know_

_Now you're in the front row, _

_'Cause my song is popular."_

Luckily I knew this song as well as the back of my hand, so it didn't matter if my mind wandered during the song, since I could still sing and play along perfectly fine.

Good thing, too, because my mind seemed to be doing that a lot today. But I couldn't help it. First seeing Fionna walk in with a faint trace of stress written on her face, and then seeing how easy it was for her to cheer up, without even talking about it… It was just an amazing sight in itself. I didn't know a lot of other girls who could do that, most of them idled on things for a long time. But not Fionna, I guess you could say that's another one of the things I liked so much about her. How considerate she was, and how careful she was not to let other's worry about her. She took care of herself really well by picking herself up and not giving herself enough time to dwindle on things. I admired her for that.

Not like it didn't still worry me, but I was happy she was feeling at least a little better.

_"Popular, I know about popular._

_It's not about who you are or your fancy car_

_You're only ever who you were._

_Popular, I know about popular_

_And all that you have to do is be true to you_

_That's all you ever need to know._

_So catch up, 'cause you got an awful long way to go…_

_So catch up, 'cause you got an awful long way to go…"_

Shaking my head free of the idle thoughts, I let myself get lost in the sound of Fionna's voice as we continuously relayed the chorus back to one another for what was left of the song. Why get lost in my own thoughts when I could be focusing on what was happening right in this moment. Which was getting to hear Fionna's voice—No, even better, getting to be physically next to her. And I better enjoy that as much as possible while we're together now.

Because next year we won't be able to spend time like this together anymore.

x x x

"So Fionna, got any plans after?"

"Uh, not really, I was just gonna go home and see if Cake wanted to do something." Fionna replied, shrugging her shoulders as she turned to glance at the clock hanging above the door. "Especially since we finished practice super early today."

"Well, yeah, I mean I think we've pretty much got the whole song down." I replied as I lifted the strap of my bass guitar from around my shoulders and gently rested the instrument against the wall. Turning towards Fionna, I casually let myself float towards her, as she grabbed her forest green backpack and slipped the straps one-by-one up her shoulders. "You know I just make you come to practice cause I'm bored, right?"

"Are you for real, Marshall…" Fionna huffed, a slight hint of disapproval in her voice as she turned to me and eyed me questioningly.

"No, I'm totally kidding, Fi. Practicing is good, cause I mean, we wouldn't want you to embarrass yourself at the homecoming dance in front of Prince Gumball, would w—"

But before I could even finish the rest of my sentence, I felt a sudden, small jolt of pain in my arm which interrupted me midsentence. Obviously Fionna had punched me over that, and as I turned to face the blonde next to me, I was met with an adorable glare plastered all over her face. Folding her arms disapprovingly at me as she turned away abruptly, I couldn't help but let out a small chuckle.

"Joking, joking! I'm kidding, Fi." I managed to choke out while trying to hold back my laughter. "Lighten up. You did a good job today, alright? Thanks again for helping me out."

Nice, the apology did the trick. As Fionna turned to face me once again, I could see the pout on her face from earlier softening as she lowered her arms down at her sides again.

"Yeah, for sure, dude. It's no biggie." Fionna responded, shrugging her shoulders meekly as a small smile began to creep across her lips.

I swear to Glob, she was way too cute for her own good.

Turning away as I lowered my feet on to the ground once more, I motioned over towards the door of the music room before throwing a glance over my shoulder. "Anyway, since you've got no plans, what do you say we hang out for a bit? We haven't really done anything cool together since PG threw the responsibility of playing homecoming at me."

"Yeah, that sounds fun!" Fionna cried, a faint blush creeping onto her cheeks as I mentioned the name of our student body president. You could see it written all over her face, and as much as I knew Fionna didn't care about junk like that, she was as in love as someone like her could be for Prince Gumball.

And it was really annoying to see. But I let it slide, because if that's the dude that my best friend likes, then who was I to say anything about it?

Even though he was a total wad.

At least I could still tease her about it, and believe me, I teased her **hard**. I wasn't gonna let her get away with a puppy love crush on a guy like that. I never could figure out why, but the more I thought about it, the more and more irritated I got.

"Okay, then let's go." I replied grabbing Fionna's wrist as I pushed open the door to the music room and led her out into the now-empty hallways of Candy Kingdom High School. Right, school was out and by now there probably wasn't anybody around anymore, considering it was about an hour since classes had ended for the day.

"Wait!"

"What is it, Bunnie?"

"I have to go home first!" Fionna cried as she slid her wrist out of my grip. Lame. "I need to tell Cake where I'm going, since I promised her I'd be right home after practice! She'll be worried if I don't."

"Alright, I guess." Letting out a small sigh, I turned to glance down the hallway meekly. Of course she had to run home and tell Cake. That cat always warned Fionna to watch herself when she was around me, and she doubted my intentions since day one. Yeah, right. Like I'd ever do anything wrong to Fionna. "Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, I got it." Fionna replied, turning away from me and starting off towards the opposite direction of the hallway. "I'll meet you at your place, okay?!"

"Yeah, sure."

And with that, she was off, leaving me as the only one standing alone in the hallway. Fionna didn't live too far from me, so it's not like she'd be gone for too long, but I also knew that she couldn't fly when I could, so I had much more of an advantage over her – aka I had a lot of time to kill before I had to go and wait for Fionna at my place.

'_Hmm, I got a lot of time but nothing to do.'_ I thought to myself, lifting my feet off the ground and letting myself float leisurely down the hallway. '_I mean I guess I can just chill here, since no one's around to bother me.'_

'_Anyway, this whole homecoming thing is blown way out of proportion… I'm surprised there are actually kids at our school who dig this much spirit being shoved in their faces. Ugh. PG is lucky I agreed to do this stupid gig. If it wasn't for Fionna, I wouldn't have even considered doing it in the first place.'_

The further I floated down the hall, the more I noticed my vision had become littered with posters advertising the homecoming dance. _That_ was what all the excitement was over. It wasn't about school spirit or whatever, it was more about the idea of a dance. Well, that, and because Prince Gumball himself was going to be hosting the event, and _everyone_ loved Prince Gumball. As it was, he constantly had a crowd of kids surrounding him so everyone barely got a chance to talk to him in the first place, and when he wasn't hanging out with his… minions, he'd be busy doing all this junk for the school. But the homecoming dance gave everyone a chance to meet Mr. I'm-So-Special-Cause-I'm-The-Principal's-Son, and apparently that was something to be excited over. Glob knows where he got the energy and motivation to do all this with such an optimistic and peppy attitude. Giving an exaggerated eye roll, I could feel the corners of my lips fall into a slight frown.

'_Just thinking about it really, really creases me. I know Fi would never admit it, but she's definitely one of the kids who had their eyes set on going with PG. I don't wanna say it to her face, but I'm pretty sure she already knows that she wouldn't have a chance going with him. The two of them haven't even spoken! With how busy that pink wad of gum is, and how less time he has to spend talking to students he doesn't already know, there's no way they'll get a chance to go together.'_

_'I mean, Fionna has all of these other choices, so why PG? She could choose to go with anyone else, or just choose not go in general. It's not like her to wanna get all dolled up and go to a dance anyway. She hates that sort of thing…And if she really wanted to go, why doesn't she just go with me? She isn't into the whole date situation anyway, so going with her best friend's alright. We wouldn't even have to stay at the dance, we could ditch after the performance and go do something else – something way more fun than a lame school dance._

_Maybe I'll ask her when I see her later. 'Cause it's not like she has a chance with PG anyway, so… She could just go with me, instead. As a best friend, or as a date. And if she wanted me to be her date, I'll show her that I can be a way better date than Prince Gumwad._

_…But, then again, I don't wanna ask her if she's gonna say no. That's the thing. With Fi, it's hard as rocks to read what's going on through her little head.'_

Letting out a deep sigh, I slowly began to fold my arms over my chest as I turned towards the direction of the school exit with intentions of heading home. I didn't wanna think about this anymore, and staying in the school only made it worse.

I guess there was only one way to find out how this was gonna go down.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed it! Remember to review, follow and favorite, and keep in mind all feedback is greatly appreciated!

In case you were curious and hadn't searched it up, the song featured during the practice scene is "Popular Song – MIKA ft. Ariana Grande"


	3. Chapter Two: Sweet Nothings (Part One)

**AN:** This chapter has a lot more dialogue in it than usual, and it really excites me cause this chapter is a lot more playful than most of the ones I've written so far! So, let's hurry up and get to it! This chapter will be split into two parts.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Sweet Nothings (Part One)**

"And what about the part where the girl—"

"—Climbs out of the TV!? Oh man, that was the best! It was **so** cheesy!"

"Right!? Dude, I'm so glad we decided to watch _The Ring_! Best movie ever, it was one of the funniest movies I've seen in awhile!"

The two figures idling in the kitchen of the Vampire King's home proceeded to burst into a fit of unanimous laughter as they continued to discuss several other horror movies they had just finished watching only moments ago. From _The Ring_ to _The Grudge_, to _Sinister_ and _Insidious_, the two teens were sharing endless amounts of laughs together at movies that normally would've frightened anyone else in Aaa. Fast forward a couple of hours later, the two now stood side by side in front of a large array of snacks and ingredients they had just finished laying out, ready to engage in some much needed snack making.

"Okay," Fionna cried gasping for breath in between giggles. "Okay, I can't take this anymore, I'm going to fall over and die of hunger if we don't start making something soon."

"Is that really a bad thing?" Marshall replied, lifting a suggestive brow at his female counterpart. "I mean, then I'd just eat you up and have a big meal all to myself. I haven't had blood in awhile."

"Marshall!"

"**_Kid-Ding! _**Don't worry, I wouldn't do that to you, Fi."

"Well, I mean, even if you did, we both know I'd wake up in a second and kick your butt before you could even try it."

"That's true," Marshall agreed, giving a slight shrug of his shoulders before turning away to address the current subject on hand. "So, what're you craving?"

Peering down at the large variety of delectable treats in front of her, Fionna scanned the long line of ingredients and treats while thinking up something they could potentially share to end their hunger. At one end, there was a bowl with an assortment of red fruits, something Fionna knew that Marshall ate often. From there, a bag of microwavable popcorn, some strawberry jam, strawberry and cheery Jell-O, a bag of assorted red candies (there must've been hundreds of different types of candies in there. From what Fionna could see, Marshall had mixed together gummy bears, cinnamon hearts, M&amp;Ms, skittles, jelly beans, and so much more.) Adverting her gaze from the large bag of candy, the blonde continued to guide her gaze further down the line of food they had just compiled, scanning past a bunch of miscellaneous ingredients that made up the rest of the line.

Drawing the inside of her cheek between her molars, Fionna did another quick once-over with her eyes before settling on an idea.

"Hey Marshie," Fionna began, prompting the vampire next to her to focus his gaze on the petite blonde. "How much do you like sweets?"

"Uh… I like 'em well enough," Marshall reasoned. "But I'm not exactly picky about what I eat, if you catch my drift." And as if on cue, the black haired vampire opened his mouth to show off the fangs that lined his upper and lower gums.

"Right, okay." Fionna replied, turning her gaze away from Marshall's vampire assets. "Then I know the perfect thing to make that'll end our hunger once and for all!"

"What is it?"

"You'll see!"

And with that, the blonde haired female turned her back to Marshall, closing off any more opportunity for questions as she began to gather ingredients in her arms. Eyeing the small female curiously, Marshall opened his mouth to question her again but decided it was best that he keep quiet – since she'd most likely just shoot down his attempt at another inquiry anyway. Maneuvering himself away from the kitchen counter, Marshall pulled out a chair from the dining table and plopped himself down, watching Fionna at work. Occasionally, the Vampire King would attempt to sneak a peek over Fionna's shoulder or around her waist, but clearly the little blonde was eager to keep it a surprise, as no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't figure out what she was up to. Eventually, Marshall decided to just give up, as he sat back and began to doze off.

x x x

"…So, what'd you say this was, again?"

"Don't question it!" Fionna hurriedly insisted, pushing a plate closer to Marshall.

Laying on the plate was what would've looked like a simple slice of pizza at first glance, but upon closer examination, Marshall noticed that Fionna had created some sort of… mock-pizza, with her own take on the ingredients. Although it looked just like any other ordinary pepperoni pizza, Marshall noticed that the slice of "pizza" was made with some cookie dough in place of regular dough, strawberry jam in place of regular pizza sauce, some whipped cream instead of cheese, and little slices of strawberries were scattered all over in place of regular pepperonis. This could turn out to be interesting, in either a good way or a bad way, and as Marshall continued to examine the dessert, he couldn't decide whether it looked appetizing or not.

At least one thing was for sure. It was edible.

Fionna stared at Marshall curiously as she noted the hesitation written all across his face. Little did she know what he was actually thinking. Although the Vampire King had a look of uncertainty plastered across his features, he had a clever idea running through his head. An elaborate prank of sorts, that would definitely be fun to tease Fionna with. Glancing towards Fionna, he raised his eyebrows slightly, which prompted Fionna to frown at him and reach towards her own slice laying in front of her.

"Don't be such a baby, Marshall." Fionna exclaimed suddenly, lifting her own slice up to her mouth and taking a large bite. "It's good, I promise. Cake taught me this recipe!"

"Is it gonna kill me?"

"It's just strawberries, **YOUR** strawberries!"

Sighing deeply, Marshall alternated his gaze between Fionna and the slice of strawberry pizza several times before lifting it doubtfully up to his lips, pausing before he sank his fangs into the dessert, sucking the color red completely out of the slice. Staring at the raven haired vampire, Fionna slowly leaned in, anxious to hear his thoughts on her creation.

"Fionna, this…"

"This…?"

"This is the…"

"Go on…"

"…Same thing as everything else I eat."

Silence.

And with that, Marshall couldn't hold back his laughter anymore as he began to burst into a fit of wild laughter, leaving Fionna dumbfounded. He couldn't tell what was funnier, the prank itself, or the look of pure shock on Fionna's face. Taking a deep breath as he tried to calm himself down, Marshall wrapped his arms around his waist and shook his head lightly.

"I couldn't help myself," Marshall started in between chuckles. "You were just so excited and I couldn't just let the perfect opportunity to mess with you slide! Besides, you already knew I only eat the—"

Before Marshall could finish his sentence, he was suddenly met with a slice of strawberry pizza smacking him right in the face. The Vampire King could literally feel whipped cream in his eyes, as the slice of pizza slowly slid down his face. Then it was Fionna's turn to burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter.

"Oh, sorry," Fionna retorted. "I couldn't help myself!"

While Fionna continued laughing hysterically, Marshall quickly swiped the slice of strawberry pizza off his face and snatched the one laying in front of him that he had just sucked colorless moments earlier; flinging it directly at Fionna's unsuspecting face, immediately stifling her fits of laughter.

"Hey!" Fionna cried, slapping the delicious dessert off. "No fair! These are your left overs!"

"It's totally fair, you're the one who started it, Fi!" Marshall chuckled, dodging a flying slice Fionna had just flung at him. "Woah, too slow!"

"Get back here, you!" Fionna shouted, lifting the rest of the strawberry pizza into her arms and chasing the runaway vampire with it.

"Not a chance!"

Out of the kitchen and through the house, Fionna chased after the floating vampire eagerly as she continued to fling slices of pizza at him, the two of them beginning to burst into unanimous laughter as they tossed insults back and forth, their fun and games resounding throughout the house and the neighborhood around them.

-To be continued-

* * *

This chapter was also a lot shorter than the rest I've written so far, but I hope you guys are excited for the next part! As usual, please favorite, follow and review, they're always greatly appreciated, along with any feedback you might have! See you guys next time.**  
**


End file.
